


Brewing Thaumaturgy

by Fether



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheithlentines 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fether/pseuds/Fether
Summary: Keith is an Incubus, and Shiro is... something unique that Keith finds himself attracted to.Who wouldn't love a man who can make coffee that would make the gods in heaven wilt?Written for Sheithlentines 2k19.





	Brewing Thaumaturgy

**Author's Note:**

> So this was incredibly fun to write! My Sheithlentines partner was Anon01, so I really have NO idea who it is nor any idea who to tag. :< I also wrote this for myself, since my birthday was Valentine's Day. Nonetheless, I hope they enjoy, and you do, as well! ♥♥♥

It was a rather uneventful day at the café that Shiro worked at, so he used the time to restock everything that needed to be filled, as well as double and triple checked the usual counter and tables that his customers often occupied.

Like clockwork, his morning rush had come and gone, but it had been rather sparse since it was the middle of the weekday. His usual crowd came on the weekends when their day jobs ended, but since he was _technically_ the owner, he never really had any rest.

Shiro was, after all, quite the workaholic.

The bell on the door chimed as it opened, and Shiro beamed as he set down his washcloth and glanced up with interest. “Hello!” He blinked, frowning when he didn’t see anyone there right away, moving behind the counter and leaning on it to look around. He jerked back when a face came into view, slowly rising from _below_ the counter without any warning whatsoever.

The man who’d stepped in had black hair that was rather mussed up, half of it in a ponytail while the rest hung free in a haphazard manner. It was almost as if the man hadn’t taken a comb to his hair in days… but the rest of him was dressed well enough -- black leather jacket, loose red tee, and skintight jeans that left you wondering if there was any room for pockets in them.

“How much?” came the man’s surprisingly soft voice, and a gloved hand held up two long, swirled sticks of candy. It took a moment for Shiro to find his voice from the intense purple hues staring at him, but he finally came back to reality and swallowed.

“You can get one free if you buy a coffee. I can throw the other one in, too, since this is your first time here.” Shiro smiled as a surprised look crossed over the man’s face, and he leaned back on his heels in a giddy manner.

“How do you know that this is my first time here?”

“I know everyone here. This is my shop. I’m Shiro; it’s nice to meet you.” At hearing that, the black-haired man slowly glanced around, taking in the shop’s interior. It seemed that Shiro was adept at spacial decoration, because everything seemed like it had its own place.

The light shone through the kaleidoscope-colored windows with the right amount; not too blinding, and not too dark, providing just enough sunlight for the plants on the windowsill to grow from. There were various species of the flora Shiro kept, one of every color of the rainbow to help liven the shop up, as well as an assortment of knick-knacks from various places of the world to ‘accompany’ the plants.

One in particular caught the man’s eye most of all, and he walked over to reach out and touch the raised paw of the small purple tiger-striped cat, making the paw move up and down in a gesture that made it seem like it was waving. He smiled gently before turning to Shiro, eyes warm as he returned to the counter.

“I’ll have a coffee, then. What flavors do you have?”

“All of them.”

“... really. That’s such a bold statement, coming from a coffee owner.” The man’s eyebrows raised high in slight surprise, the corner of his lips tugging ever upwards in amusement.

“Try me. What’s your name?”

The man leaned against the counter in a coy manner, shaking the sticks of candy at Shiro. “Asking my name right after we just met? Are you _flirting_ with me, Shiro?” In silence, Shiro raised the empty coffee cup in response, marker in hand, his cheeks turning a vibrant red.

“... oh.” The man swallowed, his _own_ cheeks now blushing. He was asking his name to write on the _cup_. “It’s Keith.”

“Keith! That’s a… good name. Strong name.” Nodding, Shiro wrote it on the side of the cup as he floundered for a moment, flustered from the moment and the way the other man spoke to him. He couldn’t help it if Keith was _attractive_ , or that he hadn’t had any in quite a while.

Breathing in, Shiro closed that train of thought. It would do no good to think of his customers in such a manner, considering that he had a reputation for keeping things professional.

He _was_ pretty cute, though, in an otherworldly sort of sense. Serenity seemed to calm his face, and the way the lights shone in the windows framed his face in a light that made Shiro appreciate his beauty even more.

And wow, he was gay. Okay, Shiro, time to end that train of thought _completely._ Huffing out a forced sigh, he moved to start up the coffee, humming as he pressed coffee grounds together and put the shot glass underneath of the press, letting the machine brew out the coffee into the right amount.

“Have you thought about what you want?”

“Surprise me.” Shiro raised an eyebrow at the other, before smiling and picking up a couple of bottles to pour into the cup, measuring out the right amount just by sight alone. He set them both back and then grabbed a third to add a dash of, taking the shot of coffee and pouring it over the flavors before mixing them together with a long-handled spoon.

He then steamed some milk to add to the mixture entirely, knowing a very eager Keith was watching. It always brought a smile to his face when his customers watched, because he genuinely loved everything he did, and it showed in the amount of love he poured into his drinks.

Shiro stirred the mixture together with the scalded milk and smiled as he slid the cup across the counter to Keith. “Cinnamon, hazelnut, and a hint of vanilla. Let me know if you like it. It’s my favorite combination.”

Eyeing the drink dubiously, Keith picked it up and blew on it before trying a _very_ tiny sip so as to not scald his tongue, eyebrows lifting in surprise at the taste. “It’s… very good.”

“Thank you! I take pride in my work. I’ve worked hard on combining the best flavors together for those that want to be _surprised_.” He grinned as he saw Keith’s cheeks burn, and turned away to clean his machine.

Keith took his coffee to a table and sat, watching Shiro work as he continued to hum to himself. He tilted his head in thought as he saw the magic flow from Shiro’s hands, unseen to the other, it seemed, but Keith could see it clear as day.

There was love poured into everything that Shiro did, and love brewed into everything that Shiro _made_. It was no surprise that the coffee tasted good, if the man poured his heart and soul into everything that he cared for.

Knowing this, Keith figured that Shiro was a magi, or a witch -- there was no way he _wasn’t_ . What surprised him the most, however, was that Shiro didn’t seem to _know it_.

“Shiro,” Keith called out softly, taking the lid off of his coffee to cool, “do you believe in magic?”

“Are you talking about miracles and such?”

Keith tilted his head, pursing his lips as his eyes narrowed. “In a way... yes?” It was more complicated than that, but Keith wasn’t entirely sure it was a good idea to explain that to Shiro. Not right now, not right off the bat. He could feel that the other was wanting, and he could feel that _pull_ of attraction that he usually got from people that were unnecessarily horny.

Sometimes, it was a chore being an Incubus. So many people that were attracted to him, that wanted to sleep with him…

But Shiro was the only one that didn’t seem to notice that pull, and that thought _intrigued_ him. It was either due to the fact that he didn’t _know_ … or he was just confused about how he felt. Either way, Keith was interested in a way that wasn’t usually healthy for a normal person, and part of that was due to his nature.

Watching the coffee swirl in his cup, Keith saw the magic that brimmed inside, a yearning pang filling him before he closed his eyes and gulped down half of the cup, hoping that the burning sensation would drown out all of his other feelings.

It didn’t work.

Of course it wouldn’t work. Nothing worked except for satiating his lust in the only way he knew how.

“Are you alright?” Shiro was right next to him when he spoke up, making Keith jump and open his eyes to stare at the other. His jaw dropped as he saw the way Shiro’s hair fell into his face, the clash of the tuft of white hair against black as he wrung a washcloth between his hands. “You spilled a little bit of your coffee.”

“O-oh.” Keith’s cheeks colored once more, and he gritted his teeth as he let out a soft sigh. He didn’t know why this man set him so off balance, and every word Shiro said sent his heart soaring.

He wondered what it would be like to hear the man _moan_.

“... uh.” Shiro blinked, and Keith turned to look at his expression again, eyes widening as he saw the vibrant red that covered the man’s face.

“That’s… flattering?” Shiro murmured, offering a shy smile as he scratched his cheek.

Wait.

Had he said that out loud?

No. No he hadn’t.

“Sorry. I don’t usually say things like that but… you’re an exception, I guess.” Keith blinked slowly as he held the cup with gentle hands, reveling in the warmth from his coffee. He knew he hadn’t said it out loud, but he didn’t want to scare Shiro away by admitting that he’d thought it -- and it was apparent that Shiro had no idea that he’d just heard Keith’s surface thoughts, either.

“You’ve attracted me with your well-roasted ground beans and perfect ratio of coffee to flavor.” He stuck out his tongue as Shiro laughed, cheeks warm.

“You’re good looking yourself, though. I’m… kind of a disaster, though. Not sure you’d want someone like me.” Shiro’s smile faded, and a pang of anger slid through Keith as he stared. Who hurt him, to make him say something like that?

“I could say the same about myself, actually. I’m very brooding, and angry, and I don’t care how I dress. You could say I’m a _queen_ without all the drama following me.” He smirked as he heard Shiro snort in disbelief, eyes searching the other’s face.

“You’re not used to having worthwhile company, are you?” Shiro laughed as he sat down in the seat across from Keith, setting down his mug that he’d retrieved from the counter.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Keith cried, looking aghast. “I keep perfectly _good_ company, thank you very much!” He’d tried to defend himself, really he did -- but it didn’t help that Shiro was laughing now, doubled over on the table as he tried to catch his breath.

“Company that you’d like to make moan?” Shiro finally threw out, leaning back in his seat.

“Hey! I can’t help it that you’re so attractive!” Keith sputtered, his face entirely red now as he stared at the other, wanting to drown himself in what was left of his delicious coffee. Why couldn’t the earth just swallow him up right now, and just get it over with?

“I appreciate it. Really, I do. But…”

“But?”

“I’m not the best partner. For anyone, really.” Shiro smiled in such a sad way that it made Keith’s heart break.

“Who hurt you?” Keith found himself asking, reaching out to grasp one of Shiro’s hands and squeeze it gently. Shiro stared at the hand for a long moment, seeming to fight with himself over something… until he pulled away. Keith cried out in his mind for Shiro to not leave, already yearning for that warmth that felt so familiar for reasons he didn’t know.

“I had a few boyfriends that just… didn’t have the patience for me. I get it, I’m not the easiest to take care of, but sometimes… it just gets lonely, you know?” Shiro’s leg bounced in his seat, and he bit his lip as he nursed his coffee, sadness creeping into his eyes.

“How long have you been alone?”

“I lost count.” Shiro smiled, pretending like nothing was wrong as he tilted his head in a rather catlike manner.

Keith knew better. He didn’t know this man at all before today, but he _knew_ better.

“If you feel up to it, Shiro… would you fancy a date with me?” Shiro turned to stare at him, setting down his cup as he heaved a heavy sigh.

“... I don’t want to break your heart.” Shiro closed his eyes as his smile turned bitter, fingers trembling as they held the cup against the table. Relationships were a mistake, for someone like him. All he did was cause trouble, and make things worse than they needed to be. He felt incompatible, and incapable of having a partner that he would be able to spend the rest of his life with. A romance like that was a myth, for him.

“You won’t.” If anything, _Keith_ would be the one breaking hearts, because that was his nature.

Incubi never fell in love, but if they could… this would be the closest thing he would ever get. “Trust me, Shiro. If you’re okay with going on a date… I’d love to take you out. I’m new in town anyway, and would love to have someone show me around the area. If you decide against any future dates with me, that’s fine. All I’m asking for… is just one date. You and me.”

Shiro studied him for a long moment, his dark eyes studying Keith. “... what’s in it for you?”

Keith made a show of glancing up and down his frame, which made the larger man blush in a hot manner, his fingers trembling again. He could already feel how much the man was getting turned on, and the thought made him smile, just briefly.

“You’re an incredibly attractive man, and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to spend the night with you.” Keith leaned on his hand and stared at Shiro’s dark eyes, finding that he could easily lose himself in them, if he wasn’t careful. “With your consent, of course.”

Keith was all _about_ consent -- that was the main thing that set him apart from other Incubi, and why he felt so much _weaker_ than the rest. He wasn’t willing to do anything just to have company for the night.

“You sound like you’ve really thought this through.” Shiro studied him with a dubious look, raising an eyebrow. He was skeptical, but he was also very, very lonely.

“It isn’t every day that you meet someone you feel like you connect with on a spiritual level. Right?” Keith drained his cup and smiled as he stood, giving the other a short wave before he tucked the candy into his inner jacket pocket. Shiro shifted back in his seat to continue to look at the man, breathing in deeply.

“At least think about it? You don’t have to answer right now, but I’ll be back later this week. Okay?” He couldn’t sound _too_ desperate, after all.

“... alright. I’ll think about it.” Shiro nodded, smiling shyly as he shifted his gaze to the coffee swirling in his cup. He heard Keith leave from the door’s chime, and for the first time in his life, the coffee shop actually felt _alone_ when there were no customers.

There was a connection that Shiro felt, a tingling at the back of his senses that let him know something otherworldly was around. He wasn’t one to usually believe in magic or the occult, but strange things had always happened in his life from when he was a young child, and despite not believing in a wholehearted manner… he didn’t _discount_ it, either.

Was there really such a thing as true love, and did it come in the form of a young black-haired man who looked dangerous enough to kill a man with a simple look?

Shiro groaned as he pushed his coffee cup away, resting his head in his hands as his thoughts overcame him. Would it really be so bad to go on one date? To spend a day with a man that had walked into his shop and almost literally swept him off of his feet?

It was official. He was doomed.

  


Time moved far too slow, in Keith’s opinion. There was a connection there that he just couldn’t fathom, and it drove him _crazy_ . He wanted to find out what it was, but he’d had to _wait_ , merely from the simple realization that he hadn’t wanted to scare Shiro _away_.

The man _fascinated_ him.

Keith had even gone so far as to buy new _clothing_ for the man, wanting to impress him as much as he possibly could. Money wasn’t an issue where he was concerned -- previous partners had left him with a lot of currency that he just didn’t have a need for, considering that _normal_ food wasn’t an urgent matter for him.

He fed on other things. More _primal_ things.

The entirety of his being wanted to feed on _Shiro_.

A few days had passed from when Keith had dropped in on the coffee shop. He returned as Shiro was closing up for the night, walking in with a wave and a chime of the door. The same attraction that had pulled him in the first time was still there, and as he saw Shiro, his entire demeanor softened. Shiro’s smile was blinding as he realized who it was, and the gesture made Keith almost melt where he was.

The man was so charming, and so innocent, and in a way, Keith wanted to preserve that.

“Hey. You don’t have to answer right now, but… I’d love a coffee to go, since you’re about to close.”

“I’ve thought about it,” Shiro replied, his face turning red, “and my answer is yes. Do you want the same thing as before?”

“Please.” Yes, that would be _lovely_. Keith stopped that train of thought before it could get any further, not wanting for Shiro to accidentally read over his surface thoughts again. The last time had almost been catastrophic, and he was still so very thankful that Shiro had taken it in such good stride.

Humming a tune out of happiness, Shiro kept on smiling as he moved to make a large drink just for Keith, secretly delighting in the way that the black-haired man with beautiful amethyst eyes leaned on his counter, showing off all the right parts of his body.

“... the night’s on me, then. Since… I forgot to pay for my coffee last time.” Keith rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, letting out a soft laugh. “Sorry about that.” Shiro must have zoned out, because he only caught the tail end of the conversation, blinking hard as he stared at Keith.

“... sorry, what?” He had to swallow, his mouth feeling dry even though he’d just hydrated himself. Takashi Shirogane _knew_ he was a gay disaster, but this man took it to a new level _entirely_. He realized now, just how doomed he really was.

Had he really been that lonely?

“I said the night’s on me.” Keith blinked, his smile fading as he stared at Shiro, reaching forward to brush the lock of hair from his eyes. The contact with his face made Shiro’s blush darken in a considerable manner, and he breathed in sharply as he felt the warmth from Keith’s finger remain. “Are you alright? You look like you’re getting sick.”

“No. Just… being outside will help.” Shiro forced a smile, moving to make two coffees in a hasty manner, taking a few more minutes to check that everything was cleaned before turning off the shop lights and locking the door behind them.

Keith held the coffees in both hands, eyeing them both before glancing to Shiro. “Which one’s yours?”

“I made them both the same.” Shiro’s eyes were warm as he took one at random, fingers inadvertently brushing against Keith’s fingers. Keith had to grit his teeth together to keep from shivering in pleasure, already well aware of how Shiro felt inside. It was like a drug to him, feeling the sexual urges of others that were around him -- it was what Incubus fed on the most.

And from a magus that didn’t know what they were… it was almost like _raw candy_ . Keith couldn’t _help_ but stare, his body leaning towards Shiro’s and hanging on every word he said, wrapping himself into the conversation that he was rambling on about.

He could listen to the man talk for hours.

By the time the first conversation came to an end, they both realized they’d ended up on the pier overlooking the ocean, their coffee cups empty as they stared at each other in the dim moonlight.

“So you’re new in town, but I don’t know what _brought_ you here.” Shiro said softly, reaching out to place a gentle hand on Keith’s shoulder, squeezing it in a reassuring manner.

“Food.” Keith said simply, giving a smile and showing cute little fangs that Shiro hadn’t noticed before. Oh, those were _cute_.

“You mean, like, new restaurants?”

“Yes.” _No_ , Keith mentally told himself. It wasn’t that at all -- lower population towns meant that more people were sexually repressed, and afraid to experiment or even look for possible love for fear of rejection. Or worse; being socially shunned.

That was where Keith came in. He fed off of it, but unlike other Incubi, he tried to make it _useful_ for other people, and keep it secretive to benefit _both_ of them.

“That’s great!” Shiro said with a bright smile, tilting his head as he pulled away, making Keith almost cry out from the loss of contact. “There’s a bunch of restaurants I can show you that we should try, that have really good food. C’mon, I’ll show you. You can pick one of those.”

Shiro’s attitude was contagious, and Keith found himself following almost like a puppy dog, intent on Shiro’s heels. He was humming a happy tune, one that Keith found almost familiar, but in a way he couldn’t quite place.

“There.” Shiro pointed at the restaurants as they arrived, eyes bright with excitement. “I haven’t been to these in a while, since I don’t get out much, but… it’s good to see them again. Even if we don’t go to them, that’s okay! I just wanted to show you what they looked like, because the architecture is old and I just… really love how they look in this town.” He smiled as he stared at the restaurants in a wistful manner, walking towards them slowly.

“We can eat at any one of them. Money isn’t an issue, Shiro.” Keith smiled as he watched the other man intently, trying to gauge which restaurant he’d like the most. He could see it in his expression that he didn’t get out much, and it made him wonder just how many vacation days he took for _himself_.

“Keith.” Shiro glanced up to him sharply, blinking in surprise. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Keith smiled, walking forward to grasp Shiro’s hand and squeeze it. “What do you feel like the most?” Slowly, Shiro’s gaze wandered towards the old pizzaria, and Keith’s smile widened. In silence, he pulled Shiro towards it, walking into the restaurant with ease.

The smell of earthy spices permeated the air as they moved to the counter to order, and Keith saw that they cooked their pizza in a brick oven, which surprised and delighted him. It was no wonder that Shiro gravitated towards this place -- the pizza had a definite smoky smell to it, and he honestly couldn’t wait to _taste_ it.

He couldn’t wait to taste _Shiro_ , either.

Staring over the menu, Shiro trembled happily in place, the squeezing of Keith’s hand the only indication he was excited. Keith didn’t say anything in reply, but just watched, pointing out a few items on the menu that he wanted to try. He knew he didn’t need to eat like others did, but he _did_ enjoy the taste of food.

It wasn’t _quite_ a lie that he’d come to this town for food -- just not the kind Shiro had been asking about.

Once their food had been ordered, Keith sat across from Shiro and nursed the soda he’d gotten, content with the fizziness that bubbled through his nose. Shiro laughed himself almost sick at the way Keith wrinkled it, face contorted as he tried to shake out the fizz in his nostrils.

“Sorry, I just--” Shiro tried to apologize, only to end up losing it again. Keith snorted and stuck out his tongue, pretending that he minded when he really didn’t. He didn’t know what it was about Shiro, but something familiar tugged at him, and he wanted to get to know the man better, as well as try to place _why_ he felt that way to him.

Finally ceasing his laughter, Shiro turned his head to stare at Keith, the smile remaining and ever tugging on the edges of his lips. “Sorry. I just… I feel like we’ve known each other for years. You just feel so… natural. How weird is that?”

“Not that strange. Sometimes people just hit it off like that.” Keith shrugged, returning the smile as he reached forward and placed a hand over Shiro’s. Surprise flitted across Shiro’s face, but he returned the gesture, turning his palm upwards to entwine his fingers with Keith’s.

“Thank you for this.” Shiro said gently, his smile fading to something more serene, and heartfelt. “It’s been ages since I’ve last been out on a fun date like this.”

“You don’t go on dates?”

“... no. Not since Adam died.” Shiro’s smile was sad now, and his gaze shifted away.

“I’m sorry.” Keith was saddened for him. No _wonder_ the man was lonely -- if he lost someone he thought was dear to him? That was enough to wreck anyone’s heart. He was literally game for _any_ Incubus to try to toy with.

Keith was glad he got there first, and he’d die before he let any others touch Shiro in that manner.

“It’s gotten easier… to handle.” Shiro pulled his hand away, and Keith lamented the lack of touch, feeling like he’d taken a mis-step somehow. “Some days are worse than others, but… I know he wouldn’t want me to be sad about it.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, Shiro… what did he die from?”

“It was a plane accident.” He swallowed hard, eyes glossy. “I…”

“You don’t have to continue. If it hurts, don’t say anything. Just nod.” Keith found his hand again, grasping it and pulling it towards him as he held it tightly. Shiro breathed in and thought for a moment before finally nodding in reply.

Staring for a moment, Keith frowned as he thought. Even Shiro had confirmed his suspicions -- they both felt familiar to each other, which mentally prompted him to research on magi when he had the chance. There was no way that Shiro _wasn’t_ one -- he had magic, and he knew how to use it _well_.

He just didn’t look like he _knew_ he was using it. It was a natural gift he didn’t know he had, and that thought made Keith grind his teeth together in a frustrated manner. It was a waste of a gift, and a definite open door for anyone looking for a freebie.

“How long have you owned your coffee shop?” Keith asked, changing the subject and wanting Shiro to be as happy as he had been a few moments ago.

“I think… five years?” Shiro thought as he tilted his head and stared at the ceiling. “... no. Seven. Yeah, seven years.” He grinned sheepishly. “Sorry. Been a while.”

“That’s impressive.” Keith whistled. “You’ve owned it for that long?”

“Yeah. It’s been a definite labor of love.” Shiro’s look brightened as he continued to talk about his shop and all the work he put into it, including how he’d chosen the colorful kaleidoscope array of windows, and the decór for inside. Time passed quickly for them both, and Keith had fallen harder and harder for the man as they ate through their pizzas, both stuffed to the brim as Keith left a decent tip on the table.

They left with Shiro being in a much happier mood than before, and Keith noticed how light the man seemed compared to when he’d first met him. Had Shiro really been that lonely?

On the way back to his house, Shiro mulled over the date, content with how things had gone. It had been quite a few years since Adam died, and though he was still sad about it, he knew it was time to move on.

After all, Adam had, before he’d passed away. He just kept conveniently forgetting that.

“Do you have any other plans for tonight, Shiro?” Keith asked, snapping Shiro out of his thoughts. Shiro blinked as he tilted his head towards the other, raising an eyebrow as he contemplated over his choices.

“Do you have a place to stay?”

“Not yet, but I can find somewhere, easily.” Shiro stared at Keith in a perplexed manner, pressing his lips together.

“Where have you been staying for the week, then?”

Keith just smiled. Shiro frowned at that, not at all happy with that answer. He didn’t like leaving someone in the cold, and Keith seemed nice enough, so why _shouldn’t_ he offer?

“You can stay at my place, then. If you don’t mind.”

It was Keith’s turn to frown. “Are you sure I wouldn’t be imposing?”

“If you were imposing, I wouldn’t have asked,” Shiro said with a laugh, grasping his chest with his right hand in amusement. Keith thought this particular gesture was adorable, and tilted his head as he studied the other, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

“Alright, then,” Keith said softly as he relented, letting out a sound of surprise as he was pulled along, Shiro’s smile bright enough to block out the sun. A blush dusted Keith’s cheeks as he stared at Shiro, lips pressing together in a fine line.

This man was far too easy to fall in love with. If he wasn’t careful, he’d end up doing something irreversible.

After thinking about it for a quick moment, Keith came to the conclusion that he wouldn’t mind that so much.

The house that Shiro pulled him to was a rather decent size, not too small, and not too big.

It was just right.

Keith didn’t have much of a chance to stare at the decoration that made up the outside of the house, because in the moment he blinked, he was dragged inside and promptly led to the guest room with a _very_ excited Shiro. He was given at pile of blankets to use at his own whim, and Shiro even went so far as to make him a cup of cocoa to let him sleep.

Keith _loved_ hot cocoa, and found it astounding that Shiro even _knew_ it was his favorite. Was he tapping into his magus powers again?

“Don’t hesitate to wake me up if you need anything. Really, Keith. I don’t mind.” Keith bit his lip as he stared at Shiro, breathing in as his breath caught in his throat. He didn’t want to scare Shiro away, but he knew that he wanted at least _some_ level of intimacy that he hadn’t gotten in a little while. Usually, he found someone to sleep with to feed his demonic side, but after meeting Shiro, no one even _compared_ . He’d been wandering the streets, watching people live their lives to their fullest extent, sometimes fantasizing about having that kind of life with _Shiro_.

He felt so familiar, and Keith had lost sleep on the time he’d spent mulling over the possibilities.

Keith was so, so tired.

“Will you sleep with me tonight?” Keith asked softly, lifting his wide eyes to stare at Shiro. He balked at the stare that he received, raising his hands as he showed his palms, attempting to diffuse the situation in case Shiro took it the wrong way.

“It doesn’t have to be sex. I just… don’t want to be alone tonight.”

Shiro breathed in deeply, closing his eyes for a moment as he thought, and then opening them again as he set the mug of hot chocolate on the nightstand next to the bed. “... alright.” He smiled gently. “It’s been a long time for me. I hope you don’t mind me being close, because I tend to cuddle in my sleep.”

“Then I’ll be your cuddle kitten.” Keith stated, staring at Shiro with a heated blush, smiling briefly when he saw Shiro’s eyes widen, his face becoming red as well, matching his.

“Kitten...” Shiro said softly, unable to help but smile. The way that _Shiro_ said that pet name had Keith’s heart soaring, and he couldn’t help himself from leaning forward to press a gentle kiss against his lips, surprise rocking through him when Shiro began to kiss _back_.

A part of him knew that his nature affected Shiro to some extent, but the other part knew that Shiro would never have done this had he not wanted it, as a base desire. A soft moan sounded out, and neither one of them knew who it was from. Perhaps it was from both of them, but they weren’t pointing fingers.

Both of them busied themselves with removing clothing and throwing it haphazardly to the side, fingers curling into hair and swollen lips sucking on skin to the thrum of their own heartbeats.

The cocoa on the nightstand was forgotten, and Keith had enough sense to dig out a lubricated condom to slide onto Shiro’s member, teasing him just enough for him to pin him to the bed and enter him slowly. Keith watched him through half lidded eyes, legs parted as he let his moan roll out, not even _attempting_ to quell the noises from the other.

Shiro was different. He was exciting, he was unique, and he was _phenomenal_ with everything he did. Keith wanted to make Shiro _his_ , and he wanted to make sure that everyone _knew_ it.

“Shiro--” Keith groaned, head rolling back against the pillows as Shiro let go, his hands moving to his hips as he lifted them and slid into Keith entirely, burying himself to the hilt. Keith’s toes curled as he let out a soft needy sound, fingers moving to drag his nails across Shiro’s shoulders and neck.

Both of them trembled at the way it made Shiro shiver, just from the touch.

“Shiro,” Keith called again, eyes shifting to stare at the other in an intense manner.

“*Keith*,” Shiro replied back, before lifting Keith’s legs and rocking his hips into him _hard_ , making Keith cry out in yearning. Shiro was slamming into him without any remorse, and he let out a strangled moan as he came, head jerking to the side as his cum hit his own jaw.

He couldn’t help but _laugh_ , the sound turning into another drawn out moan as Shiro kept _fucking_ him, thrusting into him a few more times until _he_ came, body shaking with exhaustion. He slowly lowered Keith back down to the bed before pulling out, staring at the other with a mixed expression.

“That was amazing,” Keith said softly, reaching up to run his fingers through the white lock of hair Shiro had, watching as Shiro blinked in surprise. He was rewarded with a delighted smile, and Keith had to fight very hard not to pout as the man pulled away from him.

He went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom, only to return with a damp washcloth, cleaning Keith’s stomach off with great care. It was Keith’s turn to be surprised now, shock smoothing over his features -- no one had ever taken care of him like that, in all the relationships he’d been in. It was a welcome act that he didn’t expect from Shiro, and it was another nail in the coffin for the love of Shiro that he was slowly realizing.

“Thank you,” Keith said softly, staring at Shiro before taking the washcloth with a soft laugh.

“No. Thank *you*, Keith.” Shiro lifted his hand to grasp Keith’s fingers and pull them close to kiss. “Do you still want to sleep with me?”

“*God*, yes.” Keith chuckled at his own joke, knowing that Shiro wouldn’t get it -- demons were as far from god as they could get. “I’m all for the cuddling.” The statement made Shiro’s eyes light up, and Keith welcomed it, crawling under the covers. Shiro joined him before snuggling against his back, kissing his shoulder blade with a lingering kiss that left Keith wanting more.

He assured himself that he’d return the gesture in the morning, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply as he finally let himself succumb to sleep.

The cocoa sat on the nightstand, still forgotten and untouched, the steam from it gradually cooling and receding before going cold. Both of them slept well into the night, enjoying each other’s warmth and company thoroughly, memories of the night well spent together replaying in their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write so much more but I currently lack the time. I'd love to continue this in the future because the world decided to develop ITSELF and there's so many plot points I could throw in and really throw you guys for a loop (I think this really works well for a standalone though! For now). But, if you've read my other fics, you know that I love loopy plots. XD
> 
> I hope you loved it! Thanks for reading! ♥♥♥


End file.
